Fading like a flower
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El amor puede florecer como una flor... O marchitarse igual de rápido... Fic de Emilia y Taro, dedicado a mi amiga Alisse.


**Fading like a flower**

**(Everytime you leave).**

Emilia estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, pensando. Los últimos días, su mente solo podía enfocarse en un solo y molesto pensamiento... Emilia golpeteaba la libreta que estaba sobre la mesa con la pluma que traía en la mano.

¿Emilia, estás bien?.- le preguntó Azumi.

Tan bien como se puede estar.- replicó Emilia.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Es solo que estás tremendamente distraída y tú no sueles ser así...

Solo pensaba en el campeonato, nada más.- la voz de Emilia sonó tan neutral, como siempre.

Sí, claro. El campeonato. Era lo último en lo que Emilia pensaba, pero tenía que poner algún pretexto para que radar Azumi no comenzara a sospechar, aunque Emilia ya sabía que Azumi sabía que ella estaba pensando en otra cosa... Si tan solo Emilia pudiera dejar de pensar en "eso", se sentiría mejor.

Y "eso" no era otra cosa que Taro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser él tan exasperante? Tal parecía que todo mundo se llevaba bien con él, todos menos Emilia... Y no es que a ella le importara ser la única que no se llevaba bien con Señor Simpatía pero le desesperaba el no poder dejar de pensar en él.

¿Qué en verdad costaba tanto trabajo el dejar de pensar en alguien? Mientras Emilia menos importancia le daba a la situación, más importaba cobraba ésta, como si tuviese vida propia... ¡Y el problema mayor era que Taro no dejaba de aparecer en su mente! ¿Por qué él no podía dejarla en paz, por lo menos en sus pensamientos?

Emilia suspiró y decidió ir a dar una vuelta para aclarar sus ideas. Ella sabía que Misaki no se fijaría en ella, debido al odio fraternal que ambos se tenían desde que se conocieron, así que no tenía caso el pensar que en algún momento él cambiaría de parecer y se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Emilia... Lo mejor era dejarse de tantas babosadas y mirar al mundo con ojos diferentes.

¿Estás lista para la gran final del torneo, Emilia?.- Taro entró, venido de quien sabe donde, y saludó a Emilia con la misma brusquedad de siempre.

Siempre lo estoy.- replicó Emilia, dando un respingo.- Para lo que te importa.

Sabes que me importa.- protestó Taro.- Por algo eres mi medio hermana, ¿no?

No soy tu media hermana, tonto.- corrigió Emilia.- Más bien tu hermanastra.

Lo que sea.- Taro se encogió de hombros.- Suena igual de feo.

El campeonato. Lo mejor sería que Emilia se concentrara en la final del torneo de esgrima que tendría al día siguiente y que dejara de pensar en cosas que no iban a ser jamás.

Taro abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. La abrió y le dio un largo trago.

Como sea, ahí te ves.- dijo Taro, saliendo de la cocina.- Nos vemos en la noche.

¿Por qué hasta entonces?.- preguntó Emilia, sorprendida.

Tengo asuntos pendientes.- respondió Taro desde la sala.- No me esperes a cenar.

¿Irás mañana al torneo?.- a Emilia se le escapó la pregunta.

Quizás.- gritó Taro.- No sé si esté desocupado para entonces.

Ella tuvo el impulso loco de gritarle que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola, pero eso habría sido de lo más impropio, además de que Emilia no era así, así que no importaba cuan rara se sintiera, Emilia debía tragarse esa sensación de pérdida y continuar con su idea de salir a dar una vuelta.

Así deben de sentirse las flores cuando se marchitan.- murmuró Emilia, dolida.

El paseo no le ayudó a Emilia de mucho, solo revolvió más sus pensamientos. Por la noche, Taro no regresó sino hasta mucho más tarde, cuando Emilia ya estaba acostada en su cama, sin poder dormir, debatida entre su preocupación y sus celos no reconocidos. Por la mañana, cuando Emilia se levantó, Taro ya se había marchado a entrenar con su equipo. Ella lo estuvo esperando hasta unos minutos antes de que ella tuviese que marcharse al campeonato para no llegar tarde.

Emilia era una excelente esgrimista. El equipo francés contaba con ella para lograr la medalla de oro en el Campeonato Mundial de Esgrima. Emilia tenía muchísimos deseos de ganar, pero también deseaba que Taro fuese a verla.

"Ya ni siquiera puedo dormir bien, no puedo pensar, no me puedo concentrar", pensó Emilia. "Y todo porque me la paso convenciéndome a mí misma de que no quiero a Taro, que más bien lo odio...".

"No seas tan terca", le había dicho Azumi a Emilia en alguna ocasión. "¿Qué te cuesta reconocer tus sentimientos por lo menos en una ocasión?".

"No tengo nada que reconocer", fue la respuesta de Emilia.

La final del Campeonato comenzó y Emilia, como siempre, estuvo brillante. Nadie podía con ella, era bastante obvio que, si seguía sí, nadie podría arrebatarle la medalla de oro.

¡Muy bien, Emilia!.- gritó Michelle, una de sus compañeras de equipo, después de que la francesa derrotó a la española en el último duelo por una clara diferencia.

¡Se subirá al podio de medallas!.- gritó Azumi, emocionada.- Mínimo ya se aseguró la medalla de bronce, pero así como está va a ganar la de oro, seguro que sí.

Emilia, sin pensar, volteó inconscientemente hacia las tribunas, buscando a alguien con la mirada...

No sé por qué demonios pierdo el tiempo.- gruñó Emilia.- Yo sé bien que no vendrá...

Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso, si quería llevarse la de oro... De hecho, era mucho mejor que Taro no estuviera ahí, para que Emilia no experimentara la sensación que debía de tener una flor al marchitarse...

Everytime I see you

Taro no estaba tan bien como podría pensarse. Él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en cierta persona que en ocasiones podía llegar a resultarle muy exasperante. En alguna ocasión, Genzo le había dicho que lo único que Taro necesitaba era hablar claramente con esa persona para darse cuenta de que no era tan exasperante como él creía...

"Aunque de cualquier manera, no sé por qué rayos habría de esforzarme tanto, si sé que ella me odia con toda su alma", pensó Taro, ofuscado. "Nunca dejará de verme como su hermanastro malvado... Quizás me ha de apodar ´Griseldo´ o ´Anastasio´ con sus compañeras del equipo de esgrima".

Y sin embargo, Azumi le había pedido que no dejara de faltar a la final del Campeonato de Esgrima.

Emilia quiere verte ahí.- le dijo Azumi.- Se sentirá mal si no estás en su momento de gloria.

No creo que le importe que yo esté presente.- replicó Taro.

Como quieras.- suspiró Azumi.- Pero no digas que no te lo advertí...

¿Advertir? ¿Qué podría pasar si Taro no se presentaba a la final del Campeonato de Esgrima? ¿En verdad que a Emilia le dolería? Taro no estaba seguro de esto último, pero realmente no quería averiguarlo...

Emilia decidió mandar a Taro al queque. Ya no le importaría él, solo se ocuparía de ganar el Campeonato Nacional, sin importarle otra cosa...

"Ya basta de tantas tonterías", pensó él.

"Ya basta de tonterías", pensó ella.

"No me marchitaré como una flor", pensó Emilia.

"No le tendré miedo a mis sentimientos", pensó Taro.

"Tendré que engañarme a mí misma".

"Tendré que dejar de fingir".

Emilia consiguió vencer a su oponente inglesa, lo que significaría que pasaría a la final. El equipo francés estaba eufórico, pero Emilia se veía de lo más tranquila. Taro llegó justo en el momento en el que ella estaba peleando la final. Taro no se sorprendió de verla tan confiada, tan segura de sí misma... Emilia siempre había sido así, algo que siempre le gustó a él.

Y como era de esperarse, Emilia ganó la final, venciendo a la estadounidense. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, con los brazos en alto. El equipo francés se le dejó ir con todo y la alzaron en hombros. Emilia estaba eufórica, ¡había ganado la medalla de oro!

Y sin embargo, Taro no había llegado a verla...

Everytime I see you

O al menos eso era lo que ella creía... Cuando Emilia subió al podio y le colocaron la medalla de oro en el cuello, ella sintió que todo era casi perfecto... Cuando por los altavoces se escuchó el nombre de "Amparo Emilia Neveu" como la nueva campeona mundial de esgrima, Taro sintió un orgullo que no había experimentado antes... Emilia se sintió inmensamente feliz al escuchar "La Marsellesa" y cantarla a voz en cuello...

Y más feliz se sintió cuando, al bajar del podio en medio de una lluvia de flashes, Emilia vio a Taro acercarse a ella, con una sonrisa radiante.

Estuviste genial.- dijo él.- Felicidades.

¿Me viste?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Claro. No me lo hubiese perdido por nada, Milia... .- respondió él, usando el apodo cariñoso que rara vez usaba con ella.

Gracias.- murmuró ella.- Mi niño lindo...

"Quizás, después de todo, no tengas que seguir marchitándote".

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

La Marsellesa es el Himno Nacional de Francia.

Amparo Emilia Neveu es un personaje creado por Alisse.

Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creados y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Bueno, pues desde hace tiempo que quiero hacer un fic con Emilia y Taro. Ella es el personaje de Alisse que más me ha gustado, y me encanta la pareja que hace con Taro. Quise hacer este fic basándome en el punto de vista que siempre oculta Emilia, o sea, ella nunca reconoce que Taro le gusta, así que yo quise expresar la parte que ella siempre se empeña en ocultar...

Gracias a Alisse por haberme prestado a este personaje.

Griselda y Anastasia son las hermanastras de Cenicienta.


End file.
